Emperor Tathagata Killer
Emperor Tathagata Killer (タターガタ・キラー, Ten'nō Nyorai Kirā) (real name: Tathagata Killer) is the true main antagonist of the 2012 sci-fi/fantasy animated Japanese film The Mystical Laws. He was a powerful and a dark Emperor of the Godom Empire. He aimed to take over the world in his own plan to plunge the whole world into WWIII, and after he has been successful on world domination, he tried to destroy the world and kill the God of Earth, and finally become God and consume the universe. He was voiced by Daisuke Hirakawa. Early life Tathagata Killer has no parents and had no family. He was born and raised in a laboratory of Godom and spent his entire life suffering scientific experiments and tests by the will of the State of Godom. After he finally has become an adult, he joined to the army of Godom and became the Director of Science Division on Godom army and has quickly become one of most successful scientists in the world. Tathagata Killer sought to achieve the greatest of all sciences to create a better nation and bring peace to the world, and to achieve this goal he closed a deal with Leika Chan to offer her secrets of her High Alien Technology for him, to create a world of peace and offer a home planet to her people of Velga. Leika then accepts his offer and she offers her technology to him, however, Tathagata staged a coup and assumed the throne as Emperor of the Godom Empire and quickly strengthened his military force, using Leika's technology. After he transformed the Godom Empire the most powerful military nation in the world, he declared war to the humanity and tried to take over the world to make all the countries on planet part of his Empire. Invading and Dominating Japan After the Emperor have started operation in Invading Japan, he sent his troops in submarines for his troops were not detected by the Japanese navy radar. Even the Gods from Japan fought against the Emperor's forces to prevent the invasion to Japan, however, the dark forces of the Emperor were too much stronger than the forces of the Gods, unfortunately the invasion happened, entire cities were attacked and Japan became part of the Godom Empire. 5 months later, after Godom Empire have taken full control of Japan, they put unfair and totally fascist rules. The Emperor ordered the death of all religious peoples, prohibited the use of the Japanese language in Japan, and also declared the death of all the families that have some kind of religion. The result was the death of 5 million people. Invading and Dominating Europe After the invasion in Japan, the Godom Empire moved across the continent from the east and invaded and dominated incotaveis states. The result was the deaths of 10.5 million people across the continent. There was a lot of massacres innocent before Godom Empire arrive in Europe. Entire cities were looted and destroyed when Godom Empire arrived, however, this only happened when some states tried to react to the Godom Empire force advancing quickly. Emperor turned the entire planet in the eastern territory of Godom, though he has completely taken the east of the planet, he already was preparing to invade the West. The Emperor threatened to launch several nuclear bombs in the United States if they react, however, not even the Tathagata's threat were doing effects on humanity and then countries around the world that had not yet been dominated not by Godom Empire reacted and formed an alliance to overthrow the fascist government of the Godom Empire. Rebellion The whole world reacted against the Emperor and began a war against the government of Godom Empire. However, it did not take so long, because Shou Shishimaru, the person who encouraged the humanity had been captured when he tried to destroy the "Supreme Weapon of Godom Empire". After he captured Shou, he arrested all the soldiers who were helping Shou and said that everyone would die at the right time. Shou Execution The Emperor uses Shou as an example to humanity to whoever disobeys him. He orchestrated an event in Tokyo that would be transmitted to the whole world and has forced all the people of the planet to witness the death of the savior of mankind. When Tathagata ordered the Shou's death, the whole world was in silent and seconds later a great phrase echoed throughout the city: "Justice has been served! Glory to His Majesty!" . Destroying the World After the execution, Shou showed for all mankind that he was the incarnation of God and is alive again. Even the Emperor was shocked by what he saw, however, he admitted that there was not another God on Earth and invoked the demons that are now his slaves to kill Shou and finally decided to show his true personality. The Emperor turned an unholy demon with a malicious personality and made his troops fired across the crowd as Shou fighting the demons of Tathagata, the Emperor decided that the world should not exist and decided to activate the control of the "Ultimate Weapon of Destruction" However, he did Leika Chan forced to destroy the earth with her own hands saying: Destroy this world with your hands!.. However, Leika managed to escape from Tathagata and made him attack with his own weapon. The damage caused by his weapon made the true form of Tathagata Killer to leave Tathagata's body. After the true form of Tathagata have been freed, he again forced Leika to activate the Ultimate Weapon of Destruction and finally the Ultimate Weapon of Destruction was activated. Slowly the whole world was being destroyed by various disasters around the world, resulting in the death of 200 million people across the globe. As the world destroying apart, Tathagata Killer went laughing in the clouds of darkness that was causing the destruction of the world and started using the despair of humanity to turn into a God to destroy the entire universe. Death Despite the whole planet was in total destruction and chaos, people finally believed in God and found the path of peace. The love and goodness of all mankind made all evil on the planet to be destroyed. When humanity has found the path of peace, Tathagata Killer (already in the form of an Evil God) was killed by the Divine Light that was caused by all the world's people when they believed in God. Gallery Tathagata Killer the Emperor.jpg|Emperor Tathagata Killer Emperor Tathagata Killer12.png|Emperor Tathagata Killer electrifying one of his subordinates. Emperor Tathagata Killer123.png|Emperor Tathagata Killer after killed one of his minions. Emperor Tathagata Killer123456.png|Tathagata Killer's evil laughter. Emperor Tathagata Killer12345.png|Emperor Tathagata Killer declaring war. Emperor Tathagata Killer123456337.png|Tathagata Killer 3 years ago as the Director of Science Division. Emperor Tathagata Killer1234567.png|Tathagata Killer overseeing his Empire. Emperor Tathagata Killer1234.png|Tathagata Killer telling Leika how he will destroy the Earth using his "Final Weapon". Emperor Tathagata Killer1234563337.png|Tathagata Killer laughing at the stupidity of humanity. Emperor Tathagata Killer12345637.png|Tathagata Killer's breakdown. The_Mysticl_Law-0004.jpg|Tathagata forcing Leika to destroy the Earth with her own hands. Emperor Tathagata Killer123445333633437.png|Tathagata spreading his dark essence on Earth. Emperor Tathagata Killer12433445333633437.png|Tathagata suffering experiments when he was a child. Emperor Tathagata Killer1233445333633437.png|Emperor Tathagata Killer, unmasked minutes before his death. 4074477_f260.jpg|Emperor Yellow in 2697 B.C (Chinese Calendar) JMFEdemDPE.png|Tathagata Killer on his throne. eoFMeDGKIller2.png|The Emperor about to be electrocuted by his own weapon. dMENFEF2.png|Emperor Tathagata Killer leaving "Tathagata's body". Buddha-Tathāgata.jpg|Tathagata in the Chinese religion. Emperor Tathagata Killer.jpg|Emperor Tathagata Killer bfa02deea1c4eba006fa00b5aadd84a4.jpg sl_03.jpg|Tathagata's introduction 201210171056491110539259.jpg|Tathagata data base buddhist-religious-symbols-swastika-on-statue.jpg|Tathagata Killer inspiration with swastika Quotes Trivia *Tathagata is based on two events of reality, the first event is the Nazi Germany and Japan facist in World War II and the second is that he is based on 2 people from reality. The flag of the Godom Empire is based on the Nazi swastika and Tathagata corresponds to the Germany and Japan have made half a century ago; dominate the world. Just like the Nazi dictator Adolf Hitler, Tathagata raised and inspired a nation for a super military potential in a short time and then to revolutionize a whole country. Later both started a war invading neighboring countries to take over the world, stating that the whole world should be part of their nations. Tathagata is also based on the Yellow Emperor of ancient China but he is also based on Adolf Hitler. **Due to the content of the film, the film was banned in China by "reversing" the roles of fascist countries in the time of World War II. *When Tathagata was with his mask he was very similar to Durham Glaster. Both seemed to have the same facial expression, both had the same hair and also both wore a mask that made the faces of them very similar. *His goals are similar to Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, both wanted to dominate the world and plunge it into a tailspin of endless war and chaos, however, they did not just that at the end. Soon after they have completed their goals, both tried to destroy the world and kill God. *Tathagata Killer's true form is quite similar to the Lich. Both have the same skeletal body covered by a cloth. *Due to his lack of sense of morality, he easily switched his goal to "genocide" to "omnicide" and soon became a "cataclysm". He is quite similar to Teridax and Kefka Palazzo in this point of view. *"Tathagata" means "One who has thus gone" in English. **The word's original significance is not known and there has been speculation about it since at least the time of Buddhaghosa, who gives 8 interpretations of the word, each with different etymological support, in his commentary on the Digha Nikaya, the Sumangalailasini: *#He who has arrived in such fashion, i.e. who has worked his way upwards to perfection for the good of the world in the same fashion as all previous Buddhas. *#He who walked in such fashion, i.e. (a) he who at birth took the seven equal steps in the same fashion as all previous Buddhas or (b) he who in the same way as all previous Buddhas went his way to Buddhahood through the four Jhanas and the Paths. *#He who by the path of knowledge has come at the real essentials of things. *#He who has won Truth. *#He who has discerned Truth. *#He who declares Truth. *#He whose words and deeds accord. *#The great physician whose medicine is all-potent. *Tathagata, (Sanskrit and Pali), one of the titles of a buddha and the one most frequently employed by the historical Buddha, Siddhartha Gautama, when referring to himself. The exact meaning of the word is uncertain; Buddhist commentaries present as many as eight explanations. The most generally adopted interpretation is “one who has thus (tatha) gone (gata)” or “one who has thus (tatha) arrived (agata),” implying that the historical Buddha was only one of many who have in the past and will in the future experience enlightenment and teach others how to achieve it. Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Nazis Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Messiah Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Warlords Category:Humanoid Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Elitist Category:Supervillains Category:Supremacists Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Fighter Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Game Changer Category:Dark Knights Category:Non-Action Category:Disciplinarians Category:Nihilists Category:Torturer Category:Power Hungry Category:Muses Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Wrathful Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Evil Creator Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Heretics Category:Fanatics Category:Monster Master Category:Liars Category:Friend of the hero Category:Provoker Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Social Darwinists Category:Slaver Category:Monarchs Category:Sadists Category:God Wannabe Category:Delusional Category:Strategic Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Usurper Category:Anarchist Category:Summoners Category:Superorganism Category:Evil Creation Category:Empowered Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Military Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Egotist Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes Category:Lover Stealers Category:Deal Makers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Abusers Category:Defilers Category:Propagandists Category:Control Freaks Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Destroyers Category:Blackmailers Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic villain Category:Noncorporeal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Crackers Category:Stalkers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Necromancers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Incriminators Category:Cataclysm Category:Mongers Category:Omnipotents Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the past Category:Supernatural Category:Starvers Category:Gaolers Category:Elementals Category:Multi-beings Category:Hybrids Category:Extortionists Category:Terrorists Category:Frauds Category:Harbingers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Master Orator Category:Alter-Ego Category:Deceased